Política anti-cejas
by Karkstrek
Summary: Matsukawa le observa curioso, no es propio de Takahiro hablarle y no verle. La cabeza de Takahiro no se ha girado ni un milímetro cuando Issei se ha acercado, observa fijamente lo que parece ser un anuncio pegado en la pared más cercana. Estando lo suficientemente cerca de él, Takahiro señala una parte específica del dichoso anuncio.
**Política anti-cejas.**

-Iwa, lo están haciendo de nuevo -gimotea de manera quejumbrosa frente al moreno-.

-¿Quiénes? -pregunta un poco molesto. Ha parado de guardar su uniforme y equipo en su bolso para prestar atención a Tooru-

-Makki y Mattsun -la queja en su voz se complementa con el puchero en su rostro-. Están haciendo de nuevo esa cosa rara -con gestos de manos exagerados señala sus cejas, enfatizando "la cosa rara"-. Son insoportables -afirma molesto-.

Iwaizumi suspira exasperado, desde que Oikawa presta más atención a la aún "no relación" de Hanamaki y Matsukawa, se ha dado cuenta de un montón de cosas, aparentemente (según los estudios de Oikawa) han creado un nuevo método de comunicación, el cual consiste en la manera en que sus cejas se mueven. En parte es gracioso, la diferencia entre las formas de ambas hace que sea todo un espectáculo como se arquean y como se mueven de manera ondulante. Por otro lado, es un poco escalofriante pues parecen tener conversaciones completas sin el conocimiento de los demás miembros del equipo. Watari ha empezado a tener pesadillas sobre cejas que intentan conquistar el mundo (curiosamente con la apariencia de las cejas de los jóvenes de tercero), Kunimi luce más aburrido de lo normal, mientras Kindaichi sólo está un poco preocupado, Yahaba ha intentado descifrar el significado de los minuciosos movimientos de ceja (terminando en un insoportable dolor de cabeza que no le permite concentrarse bien) y Kyoutani, sigue siendo Kyoutani.

Para Iwaizumi, todo esto significa que tendrá que corregir la situación, o por lo menos evitar que lo hagan de manera tan regular. Por lo menos así la calidad del equipo regresará a lo que en realidad es antes de que el entrenador se de cuenta.

* * *

Una nueva práctica no tan satisfactoria como generalmente lo son. Tooru ha comenzado a morder sus uñas, aún no pasa a nada grave y sin embargo, la situación no hace más que estresarle aún más.

-Takahiro, Issei -dice sus nombres mientras se acerca a ellos, trata de que su acercamiento parezca lo más normal posible para evitar las sospechas-.

-¿Pasa algo, Iwaizumi? -comienza Takahiro sin despegar la vista de las cejas de Matsukawa, claramente concentrado en la conversación con el más alto-. ¿La princesa al fin aceptó los sentimientos del joven caballero? -esta vez despega la vista de Matsukawa para observar curioso y expectante a la estrella-

Iwaizumi lucha con todas sus fuerzas no avergonzarse ni sonrojarse, mientras hace un intento sobrehumano por lucir molesto.

 _Intentas arreglar la situación_ , se recuerda, _no es el momento adecuado para pensar en Tooru,_ concluye.

-No sé qué tonterías estás hablando -discretamente observa el intercambio no verbal entre los jóvenes. Una de las cejas de Matsukawa se arquea, Takahiro le "contesta" levantando ambas. Apenas finalizar el intercambio entre gestos, ambos asienten, posteriormente dirigen su completa atención a Iwaizumi-

-Oh, Hajime -comienza Matsukawa, en sus facciones estoicas puede asomarse un atisbo de drama y burla, exasperando al nombrado-. ¿Acaso te rechazó?

Hanamaki hace una exclamación de sorpresa antes de aferrarse con ambas manos a los hombros de Matsukawa, que le rodea por la cintura.

-¿Por qué a los mejores les tocan cosas horribles? -pregunta Takahiro al aire, mientras "solloza" en el hombro de Issei-

Iwaizumi golpea su frente fuertemente, nada de esto es lo que tenía planeado, mucho menos esperaba que su regaño se convirtiera en eso. Sus "queridos" amigos sufriendo por su vida romántica, o en todo caso, la falta de romanticismo en su vida. _Idiotas._

-¡No es nada de eso! -exclama furioso. Watari trata de encogerse, queriendo evitar así el daño que pueda ocurrir, Kindaichi trata de hacerle entrar en razón. Iwaizumi suspira, mientras se recuerda que es muy joven para ir a la cárcel por homicidio-. No es nada de eso -dice más calmado. El dúo sonríe de nuevo mientras hablan de nuevo con su técnica rara de cejas-.

-Ilustranos, oh gran Iwaizumi -no sabe quién lo ha dicho, lo que sí sabe es que es una burla a su persona-

-No -contesta-.

Takahiro suspira, claramente decepcionado por el buen control que demuestra Iwaizumi. Issei aprieta un poco más su cuerpo haciéndole sonreír por la demostración de apoyo que este le da.

-Bien -comienza Matsukawa-. ¿Podemos ayudarte con algo? Si no, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer -ante las últimas palabras, Takahiro no duda en mover las cejas de manera sugestiva. Issei sonríe al verlo, mientras Iwaizumi los observa asqueado-.

-Paren ya con eso -declara de una vez y sin rodeos-.

-¿Con qué, querido _Iwa_? Necesitas ser más específico -reclama Hanamaki. La burla queda clara para Iwaizumi por la manera melosa en que pronuncia el estúpido apodo-.

-La cosa esa que hacen con las cejas -contesta frustrado-.

-Oh -dice un sorprendido Matsukawa-.¿Acaso te molesta? -pregunta-, ¿O acaso estás celoso?

-¿Es eso, Iwaizumi? ¿Te molesta que no te hagamos caso? -continúa Hanamaki-

-Si _Iwa_ , siempre serás nuestra estrella favorita.

La situación dramática en la que se ha metido no le termina de agradar, de hecho le molesta un poco (mucho) que le estén preguntando ese tipo de cosas. Cómo si al le interesara hacer mal tercio con ellos.

Los dos idiotas sonríen burlones ante el ceño fruncido de Iwaizumi. _Haces esto por el equipo_ , intenta recordarse.

-Miren -comienza seriamente-, sólo paren ¿de acuerdo? -antes de que alguno de ellos cuestione qué es lo que tienen que parar, Iwaizumi continúa de manera autoritaria-. Dejen de comunicarse con esa cosa rara que hacen con las cejas -declara finalmente-.

Las bocas de ambos se abren sorprendidas. Iwaizumi les deja ahí, sorprendidos, se alegra de por lo menos joderles un poco.

* * *

-Issei -llama al moreno-, tienes que ver esto.

La práctica ha terminado, y Takahiro al terminar de vestirse antes que su acompañante, le está esperando fuera de los vestidores.

Matsukawa le observa curioso, no es propio de Takahiro hablarle y no verle. La cabeza de Takahiro no se ha girado ni un milímetro cuando Issei se ha acercado, observa fijamente lo que parece ser un anuncio pegado en la pared más cercana. Estando lo suficientemente cerca de él, Takahiro señala una parte específica del dichoso anuncio.

 _ **Política anti-cejas.**_

 _A partir del momento en que Makki y Mattsun vean este papelito, están sujetos a las consecuencias, y ni intenten fingir demencia. (7n7)_

 _Cada vez que algún miembro del equipo los descubra teniendo sus conversaciones ceja-páticas y este lo reporte al guapo y generoso capitán (Díganle a Iwa que deje de golpearme D:), ustedes serán los encargados de pagarles terapia (empiecen con Watari, ya no es el mismo ;n;)_

 _Con amor,_

 _Su guapo y generoso capitán._

 _P.D. La princesa aceptó los sentimientos del caballero en brillante armadura._

Matsukawa ríe sin ganas mientras Hanamaki le observa pálido. Si, es una buena noticia que al fin acabe la tensión sexual y "romántica" entre su querida estrella y su capitán. El problema no es ese. Tampoco es problema tener que pagarle terapia al pequeño Watari. Nope. El problema es otro.

Ya no podrán "provocarse" sin ser descubiertos. Adiós privacidad.

Takahiro rodea con sus brazos el cuello de un decaído Issei, murmura en su cuello unas cuantas palabras antes de dirigirse a la salida a esperarle de nueva cuenta.

 _Mis padres no están en casa_ , logra que su día se mejore un poco.

* * *

 **Extra: Nunca es un "no"**

-Pero _Iwa._

-NO -niega firmemente-.

-A ellos les funcionó -trata de razonar-.

-No somos ellos, Oikawa.

-¿Qué importa eso? Es decir, podríamos idear un lenguaje aún más complicado y perfecto que el de ellos.

-No -niega de nuevo-. Piensa en Watari, ya tiene suficientes traumas para una vida.

La idea no le desagrada del todo, de hecho, ahora que entiende porque hablaban con puros movimientos de ceja siente empatía por ellos. Entiende lo difícil que es hacer insinuaciones de cosas no aptas para los menores (Watari y los de primero) en plena práctica, y al parecer, Oikawa está sufriendo por eso mismo.

- _Iwa~~_ -gimotea su nombre-. Tengo tantas _cosas_ qué decirte.

-¿Por qué no me las dices ahora que estamos solos? -cuestiona avergonzado-

-¿Y dónde queda el drama? ¿La adrenalina de decirnos cosas sin que otros las entiendan? -y para enfatizar sus intenciones, Tooru mueve de manera sinuosa sus cejas-

-No necesito nada de eso -contesta el moreno- Ya pensaremos en algo -dice después de considerarlo unos momentos-

Oikawa sonríe antes de abrazarle en señal de agradecimiento. Iwaizumi por otro lado, puede sentir su cabeza doler por las cosas que aún no han sucedido. Sea lo que sea que se inventen, Matsukawa y Hanami les regresaran el "favor".

* * *

 **Gracias por leer ;3**


End file.
